


Dancing in the Candlelight

by PagingValentineOne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingValentineOne/pseuds/PagingValentineOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pole dances in his Jotun form for Thor.<br/>That's it.<br/>That's really it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> This may continue if I find the inspiration and people are interested in reading the story that goes into their relationship from this point on, but for now it's just shameless smut.
> 
> (also, first Thorki fic! Yay!)

"Brother..."

The word falls from Loki's lips like poisoned honey, so sweet in its tone, yet so forbidden. He is pale in the dim light, Thor thinks, appreciating every curve of his younger brother's naked body. It is odd, that a body belonging to one so masculine can have so many soft curves, so much like a woman that at times, Thor wonders if he ever could have possibly ignored him.

The subtle curve of his brother's hips, the swell of his arse, even the arch of his spine draw the prince's eye, and as he watches, the fur shawl draped over Loki falls to the floor, leaving nothing but the Aesir skin he now knows is an illusion and loves regardless.

But there is more, and as Loki crosses to the pole he'd magicked into existence just moments before, he murmurs,

"I want to see you, brother. _All_ of you." And then he hesitates, hoping that he hasn't gone too far in this request.

Loki's eyes only darken for a moment, and when they meet Thor's, his pupils are blown wide with desire. It takes him a moment to realise why, but then he understands. This is Loki, who has never fallen in anyone's line of sight but his older brother's; Loki, who would have been cast out by any other but Asgard's golden prince - Loki, the only being Thor can truly set his pride aside for, because he loves him more desperately and intimately than he even cares for himself.

"As you wish," he murmurs, stepping forward, hooking an ankle around the pole as his hips sway to the beat of a tune only he can hear.

As the Silvertongue slowly curls his body around the silver pole, Thor's mouth goes dry. He can see all of Loki now, every smooth line of muscle and unshaven hair, and as his brother's body lifts off of the ground, back arching into the air, he sees the man's skin begin to change.

It's as elegant a change as the man it belongs to; greyish blue spreads from his fingertips and toes up slender limbs, and as the man spins in the air, suspended by nothing but his own strength, Thor watches the colour slide up his neck, finally giving him exactly what he wanted. Before him, wrapped around a pole, cock pointed towards the sky, is a Jotun prince. Anything Loki was before is easily forgotten, and the blonde's arms are instantly covered in goosebumps. This prince exudes power despite his slender frame, eyes burning red as he clings to the pole, gaze locked on the older brother sprawled across the bed.

"Touch yourself for me," he whispers, and Thor finds himself scrambling to do exactly as the trickster asks, ego instantly cast aside as he watches the man smoothly glide up and down the pole, taunting, teasing with every motion.

As the tips of Loki's toes touch the ground, he groans, fingers curled around his length. When the man shifts his weight to his hands and lays back, upside down, he can see the tiny droplets of milky pre-cum gleaming on his fingers.

He won't last long, not like this.

Loki's tongue darts out and he knows his brother must be watching him hungrily, but he can't think. _There has to be something else here, an enchantment_ , he briefly thinks, but it's not that - it's the way his brother moves, catlike and elegant in his grace, yet utterly filthy as he gyrates, hands freely running up and down his form.

No other can make the God of Thunder come undone quite so easily. No other can bring the God of Mischief to his knees, begging for more.

He knows Loki does this not for the power trip, but because neither would have it any other way.

 


End file.
